Summer Celebration
by KatKalamity
Summary: Its the start of the Summer holidays and Zack is all for having fun but Cody isn't so sure. But when Zack gets another "Great Plan" Cody can do nothing but follow the plan and hope it goes well...story is better than summary :P please read and review!
1. Party?

Zack ran down the corridor full of excited children

Zack ran down the corridor full of excited children. Finally the Summer holidays had started! He ran to his locker and fumbled over his combination. As he took out the array of books, jotters and discarded candy bars and stuffed them into his backpack. He heard a familiar voice from the end of the corridor,  
"No thanks Shane I think I'm just going to go home with Zack. Have a nice holiday!" It was Cody shouting a goodbye to some geek from Chemistry Club. Cody pushed through the crowd of children to get to his locker which was right next to Zacks.

"Hey Cody," Zack smiled to his brother as he slammed his locker shut,

"Hi." Cody replied as he quickly stuffed a huge pile of books into his bag,

"Do you just want to go back to the Tipton or do you want to do something?" Zack asked his brother,

"Well I was hoping we could go home and go for a swim, unless you want to do something else?" Cody said slamming his locker door shut. Zack and him began walking down the corridor which was now deserted apart from a few people sorting their lockers.

"No, swimming sounds great! Hey it's the Summer holidays we should celebrate!" Zack said with excitement in his voice, Cody wondered what Zack was thinking about. Surely another "great plan" of his that would manage to get them both in trouble and grounded,

"Celebrate? What kind of celebration do you have in mine Zack? You have no money!" Zack smirked,

"No I don't have any money, but I do have a karaoke machine!" Cody groaned. He told Mom that getting Zack the karaoke machine that he wanted for his birthday was a bad idea.

"Hi Mom" The two boys smiled in unison. Carey smiled back  
"Hey boys." How was the last day then?"

"Awesome! Hardly any work. Just the way I like it!" Zack grinned,  
"It was school. I wonder if I'll miss it. Although my Chemistry teacher is running Summer classes. Once a week, 10 for 2 hours! I might go." Cody dropped his bag on the ground and slumped into the couch. Zack did the same,

"Cody, it's the SUMMER! You know where you don't do any schoolwork and have FUN!" Zack mocked,

"Leave Cody alone, Zack. At least SOMEONE thinks about their future unlike some…" Carey raised her eyebrows at Zack. Zack laughed as he stood up and walked to his and Cody's room. He closed the door. Cody looked at his Mother. He considered telling her about Zacks plan but decided against that thought,

"Cody, would you please set the table for me? Dinners almost ready" Carey asked her son,

"Sure Mom, what are we having?" Cody asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"I cooked my special meatballs to celebrate the last day of school." Carey replied,

"Great!" Cody smiled as he started to set the table. Cody finished setting the table and went into his room. He opened the door to see Zack sitting on his bed looking through a pile of CDs.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked,

"Finding my karaoke CDs." Zack replied. Cody groaned he had hoped that Zack was kidding about the Karaoke party. He didn't want to have to sing,

"Oh. Cool." Cody said simply,

"Hey Cody, can I borrow your karaoke CD?" Zack asked, quickly glancing at his brother. Cody sighed,

"Sure," He got up off his bed and walked over to his desk. He opened his drawer and pulled out CD case. He chucked it over to Zack,

"There you go. But Zack I don't know if I am going to go to this "celebration" of yours." Zack looked hurt,

"Why?" Zack asked sadly,

"Because, you know I don't like singing in front of people." Cody said looking at his twin.

"You sing in front of me." Zack said,

"Yeah, but you're my brother. That's different."

"No its not" Zack said in a trembling voice,

"It is to me,"

"Oh please sing Cody, you're really good at singing and I really want you to be there. What's the point in celebrating the summer if I can't celebrate with my best friend?" Zack was now begging Cody he genuinely wanted him to go,

"Fine, I'll think about it. Okay?" Cody sighed. He would probably end up being persuaded by Zack, but he would simply refuse to sing.

"Great! Thanks bro!" Zack grinned,

"We can organise the party together. But only a few friends, we don't want to get in trouble from Mr Moseby." Cody said seriously,

"Yeah good idea, so we'll have it in two days? That's enough time to prepare right?" Zack smiled,

"In two days it's a Sunday. I don't think a party on a Sunday night is a good idea." Cody replied,

"Okay, how about in three days, Monday."

"That's better." Cody smiled.

"We can organise food and maybe get some more CDs."

"Well lets wait a see. I can maybe whisk up some cookies and some others things." Cody said. Suddenly excited about the thought of cooking,

"Great! I love your triple chocolate chip cookies!" Zack said, licking his lips at the thought of the cookies,

"I know." Cody laughed. Remembering the last time he made Zack a plate full and they were gone in an hour.

"BOYS, DINNERS READY!" Carey shouted from the main room of the suite,

"What did she cook?" Zack groaned. Last night Carey made the boys eat a vegetable casserole. Zack did not approve of it,

"Don't worry dude, no vegetable casserole for you tonight. She made her special meatballs!" Cody exclaimed.

"Great!" Zack smiled as he jumped off his bed and ran to the dinner table. Cody followed him, hoping that the party would go alright.


	2. Maybe this party won't be so bad

Cody awoke to the smell of pancakes filling the air

Cody awoke to the smell of pancakes filling the air. He slowly sat up, his eyes adjusting to the light seeping through the window. He stretched and stood up from his bed. He looked over at his brother and laughed. Zack had his thumb in his mouth and was curled up in a small ball. He would awaken soon smelling the pancakes. Cody put his slippers on and went through to the main room of the suite. He left the bedroom door open so Zack could smell the aroma of the pancakes. He walked over to the kitchen and stood next to his mother, Carey,

"Morning honey," Carey smiled pouring more batter into the pan,

"Morning Mom, what kind did you make?" Cody asked, referring to the pancakes,

"Blueberry Your favourite," Carey answered flipping the pancake in the pan,

"Yum, What about Zacks?" Cody asked again as he walked over to the fridge and took out the orange juice. He poured three glasses and then returned the juice to the fridge,

"I made him chocolate chip today. Do you think he'll like them?" Carey questioned her son,

"Sure Mom, its Zack! He would eat anything with chocolate!" Cody laughed. He heard a loud thump from his bedroom. He turned around and saw Zack slowly emerge from their shared bedroom, rubbing his head as he walked,

"Morning!" Cody chirped,

"Shh!" Zack hissed,

"What's wrong?" Cody questioned walking to the table with two glasses or orange juice,

"I have the worse headache ever." Zack groaned as he sat down at the table,

"Have some orange juice and eat your pancakes and I am sure you'll feel better." Cody reassured Zack as he passed him his glass of juice. Zack smiled weakly and sipped the juice. Carey walked over to the table and placed a plate of Blueberry pancakes in front of Cody and a plate of Chocolate Chip pancakes in front of Zack.

"Thanks Mom." The two boys said in unison. Cody smiled at Zack,

"One for one?" Zack asked his brother offering the plate of Chocolate chip pancakes to his brother. Cody nodded,

"Sure." Zack slipped one of Cody's Blueberry pancakes onto his plate and Cody put one of the Chocolate chip ones onto his plate. The two ate in silence, looking at each other every couple of seconds and laughing. After breakfast Carey told them she was going shopping and wouldn't be back until 4pm. As she closed the door behind her Zack smirked,

"How about we organise the party?" Cody smiled weakly,

"Sure." He replied, crushed that Zack still wanted to go ahead with the party.

"Okay so how about we start with invites?" Zack asked his brother as he pulled a pad of writing paper out from his bedside table drawer,

"Okay. We have to invite Max, Tapeworm and Bob." Cody said firmly,

"Sure, who else? We only want a couple of friends. Just a small get together." Zack said. Cody was taken a-back, he rarely heard Zack say something so clever.,

"Yeah so how about we invite 5 people. That way we can have You, Max, Bob, Tapeworm, Janice, Jessica and me." Cody smiled a rush of excitement rushing through him,

"That's perfect! Will we send out invites?" Zack asked with excitement in his voice,

"Yeah we can print them off the laptop and send them to everyone." Cody beamed,

"Okay! Do you want to make them? You better at things like that."

"Sure,"  
"We just need to think about snacks now." Zack said smirking,

"Well, I can bake some cookies and lay out some finger food." Cody smiled back,

"Your awesome bro! I don't know what life would be like without you." Zack looked lovingly at his brother,

"I am sure it would be a lot more messy and disorganised." Cody teased. They both laughed.

"_Maybe this party won't be so bad_." Cody thought to himself.


	3. Are you Okay? I'm worried

It was Sunday Evening

It was Sunday Evening. Cody sat on his desk, compiling a CD for the Karaoke party which he and Zack were hosting tomorrow night at 6pm. His fingers were shaking as he dragged backing tracks from folders to the CD. Zack sat on his bed reading his latest issue of American Football. He glanced at his brother as he flicked through the pages. It was 12am now and he was starting to get tired. He chucked his magazine on the floor beside him and stood beside his brother. He noticed Cody's trembling hands and placed a hand on his brothers shoulder,

"Cody, just burn the CD and go to sleep, you're tired I know you are." Zack reassured his brother, Cody yawned,

"If you're sure,"

"I'm sure." Zack walked back over to his bed and pulled the covers over him. He watched as Cody typed on the keyboard frantically and took the newly burned CD out of the disk drive. Cody then turned the laptop off and climbed into his bed, turning off his lamp beside him. Zack turned off his lamp too,

"Goodnight Zack."

"Night Buddy," Zack tossed and turned for a few seconds before he suddenly said,

"I love you Cody." Zacks eyes opened wide in the dark room as he realised what he said. Across the bedroom Cody's eyes were open wide too, shocked to hear his brother say such a thing, before thinking another thought Cody said,

"I love you too Zack." Cody turned in his bed before getting comfortable. He slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep, Zack fell asleep shortly after.

Cody woke up abruptly to the sound of Zack shouting his name. He looked at his clock on his bedside table and jumped up at the sight, 1pm. His eyes almost popped out of his head, Zack had a worried expression on his face,

"Hey buddy, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well? Do you want me to get Mom?" Cody looked at his brother,

"I'm fine…I guess I was just tired. Don't worry I'm not sick you don't need to get Mom. Where is she anyway?" Cody looked around. Zack had tidied his side of the bedroom. He was shocked

"Mom's gone shopping to find a new outfit for her show tonight." Zack said sitting down on Cody's bed,

"Cool. Well we only have 5 hours! I better get baking." Cody said as he stood up out of his bed. He walked over to his drawers and pulled out a dark blue sweater and black pants. He quickly changed as Zack got out the ingredients and tools Cody would need for baking. Cody walked out of the bedroom and over to his brother at the kitchen area. He began frantically mixing ingredients and shouting orders at Zack. He just wanted to get this out of the way. The sooner this party was out of the way the sooner he could enjoy his holidays.

After he slipped two trays of Cookie's into the oven he turned the timer to 30 minutes. Zack was now sitting on the couch flicking through the channels on the TV. Cody walked over and sat down next to Zack,

"Okay, so everyone is coming and we have the cookies baking. I did the CD last night. So all we have to do is tidy the main room, plug in the karaoke machine and put out some finger food." Cody said flinching at the thought of singing,

"Yeah so if we both tidy the main room and then I can plug in the karaoke machine." Zack said noticing Cody flinch at the mention of the karaoke machine,

"Sure. Lets get started then I can have a shower." Cody said standing up, he was quickly pulled back down onto the couch by Zack. Zack looked Cody straight in the eyes,

"Okay I know something's wrong. Tell me." Zack said firmly, worry painted across his face,

"Nothing, its nothing" Cody assured his brother,

"Don't lie to me Cody, I know you. Something is bothering you. What?" Zack asked,

"Fine" Cody said, Zack was puzzled,

"What?" he asked,

"I am worried about singing. I just don't want to do it. I don't know why I just don't and what if Mr Moseby catches us and we get in trouble?" Cody said, his voice cracking,

"Cody! You are an amazing singer trust me! I wouldn't lie to you would I?" Cody looked at his brother Zack had a sincere look on his face,

"You're right you wouldn't lie to me." Cody said his eyes lowering to look at the ground,

"As for Mr Moseby, he won't catch us. Promise. He won't get into the room without his master pass key." Zack grinned. Cody grinned back. That was so Zack. He Stood up,

"Let's start tidying then!" Zack nodded and they both began tidying up piles of magazines and cleaning surfaces.


	4. And a duet they would sing

The doorbell rang

The doorbell rang. Cody jumped, quickly glancing at his watch, 6.01pm. Worry came over him as he realised the situation, at the door would be one of the guests he and his brother invited to their Summer Celebration. Cody hated the idea of a karaoke party but if it made Zack happy then he would go along with it. Cody stood up from the warm spot of the couch he had been sitting on and walked to the door. Zack came out of their bedroom he was wearing his favourite baggy blue pants and a gold button up shirt. Cody smiled at the sight, this party really meant a lot to him. Cody wore his favourite blue sweater vest with a white shirt underneath and black pants. He opened the door and there stood his good friends Tapeworm and Bob,

"Hi guys, thanks for coming. Come in." Cody said gesturing towards the couch where Zack was sitting. Bob and Tapeworm walked over to the couch and sat down beside Zack. They began to talk of the party Zack smiled and explained to them the plan,

"We should do duets. There is four boys and three girls. Do the math!" Zack grinned,

"Oh! So Cody and Barbara would do a cute love song and then You obviously want to sing with Max. Something really romantic…" Cody laughed,

"EWW No! Why would you say that?" Zack blushed,

"Oh come on Zack we all now you like Max and we are all pretty sure she likes you too." Tapeworm said sincerely,

"Knock it off." Zack moaned,

"No seriously. Just see how she acts tonight. You might notice yourself." Tapeworm smiled, Zack blushed again. It was true he did like Max a lot but he didn't think she would ever like him. The doorbell rang again. Cody got up and answered the door. It was Jessica and Janice,

"Hey Cody" They said in unison,

"Hi girls, come in." Cody smiled. The giggly twins pranced into the suite and ran over to where Bob, Tapeworm and Zack were seated,

"Hello Zack. We just want to say how very happy we are that you invited us." Janice said,

"Yes really happy," Jessica retorted,

"Really really happy" Janice stated, Jessica took a breath to speak again before being interrupted by Tapeworm,

"You two are looking very pretty tonight." He smiled weakly, it was true. The two blonde bombshells were clad in matching pink pleated skirts, knee length white socks, pink ballet pumps, white t-shirts with brightly coloured butterflies printed on them and gold leather cropped jackets. Their blonde hair hanging loosely,

"Oh thank you very much." Jessica smiled, Janice blushed. Cody noticed this. He pulled up two seats from the dining table and the twins sat down. Cody walked over to the large seat beside the couch only to be interrupted by the doorbell being rung again. He looked over at Zack expectantly. Zack just shrugged to his brother and began talking to tapeworm about basketball. Bob sat blushing beside Tapeworm, listening to Janice and Jessica giggling. It made Cody wonder, did Bob like one of them? He opened the door and there stood Max. She wore a tight pink t-shirt with a yellow smiley face on the front underneath light denim dungarees. She smiled,

"Hi Cody thanks for inviting me sounds like a blast. Oh and Barbara's just coming up in the lift she won't be long." She said walking over to where the other guests sat. Bob stood up and let her sit in his seat he pulled up another dining room chair for himself. She smiled at Zack. Zack suddenly felt nervous but he shook it off. Cody closed the door behind him, Barbara walked over to where everyone was seated. Cody, being the gentleman he is, pulled up a chair for her to sit down. Barbara looked like an angel to Cody tonight, she wore a cream floaty babydoll dress which fell just above her knees and her dark hair was straightened and framed her face perfectly. Everyone sat chatting to each other back and forth before conversation began to run out,

"Why don't we start the karaoke machine?" Zack asked. Everyone shrugged. Cody jumped up from his seat and turned on the karaoke machine,

"Okay so who wants to sing first?" He grinned,

"How about Max and Zack" Bob suggested,

"Oh no I have a better idea. Zack and Cody should do a duet. Something cute" Max giggled. Zack and Cody moaned and groaned but didn't win. Everyone was decided. They were doing a duet.


	5. Max Kissed A Girl

"No way am I singing a duet with Cody

"No way am I singing a duet with Cody!" Zack moaned,

"No I don't want to sing. Why don't Jessica and Janice sing?" Cody insisted,

"Oh that would be really great." Jessica smiled,

"Really really great" Janice repeated, Max sighed loudly. Everyone looked at her,

"If it bothers you two both so much then I will sing first." Tapeworm was shocked. He hadn't expected Max to sing. She hated it. But then again she also hated looking too girly but yet she was wearing her hair loosely and even make-up. Was she trying to impress someone? Zack maybe,

"You want to sing?" Zack gulped,

"Yes and I know the exact song to sing. Barbara and I have been practicing." Cody looked at Barbara, shocked. Barbara blushed,

"Oh how lovely." Jessica beamed,

"Really lovely" Janice repeated. Everyone sighed. Jessica and Janice were so annoying when they repeated each other. But Bob didn't really seem bothered. He was staring a Janice too much to even hear a word anyone was saying. Janice had noticed his staring a while ago and didn't look at him,

"Okay then Max. Do you know what song you want to sing? I might not have it on the CD I made." Cody asked Max walking over to the karaoke machine. Max followed,

"No worry Cody, I brought my own CD." Max beamed as she handed the CD to Cody. He read the disk. Written in Max's handwriting read 'I Kissed a Girl' Cody raised an eyebrow. Max smiled widely at him and stood up in front of everyone with the microphone in her hand. Cody pressed Play. Everyone stared at Max. It suddenly dawned on everyone in the suite. No one had every heard Max sing. Tapeworm assumed she was a horrendous singer and prepared to block out the sound but then he heard her sing. And was shocked at the sound coming out of Max's mouth,

_**This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention**_

Zack grinned. Max was an amazing singer. Really amazing and Zack loved it. He smiled at her widely and Max blushed,

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**_

Max danced around a little, swinging her hips and flicking her hair in a flirty way her eyes never leaving the gaze of Zack. Cody looked at Tapeworm. He knew what would happen tonight. So did everyone else in the suite,

_**Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent**_

Max danced around touching her lips and body as she sang. Acting out the song, she was so full of confidence tonight,

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**_

The song ended. Everyone stared at Max watching her every move. They watched as she placed the microphone on the table. Walked over to Zack and kissed him on the lips. Zack was shocked at first. His eyes open wide. As the kiss deepened he opened his mouth to let Max in, pulling himself off the couch and wrapping his arms around her. His eyes closed and everyone looked in shock. Cody was happy for Zack. He finally got his girl. So maybe this party isn't a disaster. There is hope for everyone tonight.


End file.
